


Masks

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They danced all night.
Relationships: Eltshan | Eldigan/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Masks

With their masks delicately worn, they could be any blonde young woman and blonde young man. They didn’t have to be recognised. They could just be themselves in the decadent ballroom.

The decor of their masks met before their lips did. The gaudy, protruding decorations caught on another before they touched. Their lips glided naturally against one another in passionate kiss.

Early in the morning, with tired eyes and tired feet, obscurities in practice, they could be anyone. Anyone at all. Just so long as they were in love, it could be sweet as it was bitter with encroaching dawn.


End file.
